This application claims priority to French Patent Application No. FR 01 01303 filed on Jan. 31, 2001, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to improvements to the field of circular above-ground self-supporting swimming pools, comprising a flexible and impervious pocket, the circular upper edge of which is provided with a buoyant inflatable annular hoop.
Such basins are currently distributed as garden swimming pools and enjoy a great deal of success because of their small volume in the deflated/folded-up state and because of their great ease of use (opening the fabric out flat, inflating the hooping tube, filling with water which gradually causes the floating hoop to rise and gradually tensions the flexible wall (for example made of coated fabric and/or of PVC) under the floating hoop).
However, these pools have a significant drawback which lies in the fact that it is absolutely essential to preserve the integrity of the buoyant annular hoop produced in the form of an inflatable tube. This is because it is this tube inflated with air which, by floating on the surface of the water in the pool, keeps the pocket in a basin shape. If the tube is deflated (for example is punctured or torn, or if the inflation valve leaks), the underlying pocket is no longer supported and there is a risk that it will collapse at least partially if a vertical load is applied to it, thus releasing the water it contains.
It is therefore extremely desirable for the pocket to be kept in its basin shape even if the inflated tube experiences a problem with inflation, either in itself or in its inflation valve.
It is an object of the invention therefore to propose a structurally simple and effective solution for ensuring the integrity of the pool in the event of damage to the buoyant hoop, so as to avoid at least some of the water contained in the pool spilling out.
To this end, it is anticipated, according to the invention, that a swimming pool as recited in the above preamble be characterized in that said inflatable hoop consists of several independent pneumatically inflatable annular chambers.
Numerous embodiments may be envisaged for that purpose. In particular, it may be envisaged that:
the inflatable hoop consists of a main tube subdivided by at least one internal partition defining at least two juxtaposed annular chambers; in this case the internal partition may be substantially diametral and lie substantially in the continuation of the wall of the pocket or alternatively substantially transversely to the wall of the pocket;
or alternatively, the inflatable hoop consists of a main tube containing at least one inner tube of a smaller diameter;
or alternatively still, the inflatable hoop consists of at least two superposed tubes, and in particular then of a multitude of superposed tubes.